


Kinktober 2K17: Aito and Kyota

by imhyperer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Frottage, Kinktober 2017, Little Space, M/M, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Piss, Punishment, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Watersports, ddlb, piss as lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhyperer/pseuds/imhyperer
Summary: Happy Kinktober everyone!Original story with original characters Aito and Kyota.Literally nothing but a collection of smut in celebration of Kinktober (even though I am a little late to the party).





	1. 1: Sleepy Sex / Spanking

Blue eyes cracking open, Aito’s entire body tensing and relief washing through him in the comfort of stretching. Sleepily, he turned his head to the side, faintly smiling as he saw his sleeping lover, black hair a complete mess. With a yawn, he turned to his side, moving to rest the top of his head against the larger male’s chest and curling in close to his body. When he pulled his legs up though, his contently closed eyes opened in a bit of confusion. Slowly, he moved his knee again, smirking ever so slightly as he felt the warm hardness that was Kyota’s morning wood.  
How could he be expected to go back to sleep now? He was only human, afterall. With that thought in mind, he became slightly more alert, moving a hand to gently cup the large bulge in his boyfriend’s tight boxers. When the other male squirmed slightly at the touch, Aito froze, hand instinctively pulling away, though going right back into place when the other male did nothing more. Small fingers slowly stroked up and down the clothed length, smirk spreading across Aito’s lips with each passing moment as he toyed with the familiar cock, soft and uncontrolled noises leaving the sleeping male and spurring the younger on further.  
With confidence growing along with his own erection, the white haired boy stopped his teasing, instead working to gently push Kyota onto his back without waking the larger male up. Once his boyfriend was resting on his back, Aito stealthly crawled ontop of him, body situated between his legs and head just above dark boxer shorts. ‘I wanna suck it…’ he hungrily thought, licking lips at the thought. He loved sucking Kyota’s cock; so much so that he would happily give up his own orgasam for the chance to feel the large, hard, warmth in his mouth, paradoxical the strain of trying to relax his throat to take it all the way down to the base, the rich and salty taste of cum.  
Lithe fingers hooking under the waistband, he pulled the fabric down as much as he could, pupils dilating when the hard cock that was held within sprung free from its cloth prison. Slowly, as to not wake the other male, he moved a hand to gently wrap around the base, sighing before leaning forward to lick a stripe up the underside. Kyota flinched at this, but still stayed fast asleep. Lips encircling the head, Aito began suckling, much in the same way at the pacifiers he mouthed at when stressed, scared, or bored. He could already taste Kyota, humming contently at the all too familiar flavor, savoring every drop of precum he was already working out of the other male, his thumb stroking and massaging in just the way he knew drove Kyota crazy.  
His other hand snaking down his body and between his legs, he grasped his own cock. It was definitely smaller than his lover’s, and just the thought of it had him keening around the head in his mouth. As he began pumping, he took in more of the raven haired male’s length, beginning to bob his head, moaning loudly.  
He felt so good, still sleepy but body on fire from the pleasure that came with each stroke of his hand and bob of his head, trying to will his gag reflex away as he started to feel Kyota’s cock lightly hitting the back of his throat. He didn’t realize how loud he was being, until he felt a hand fist into his hair, sharp pain igniting in his scalp as he was pulled off his lover’s erection.  
Blue eyes growing wide, mouth still open and tongue hanging out ever so slightly, Aito stared into green eyes. Kyota stayed silent, expression a mix of tired, dazed, and annoyed as he stared down at the smaller male. “What are you doing?” He finally asked.  
Aito smiled seductively. “Good morning Kyo-chan~” He spoke in a light voice, eyes dark with arousal as he glanced back to his lover’s still hard cock.  
“Cut that shit right now.” Kyota spoke, his voice dark and grip painfully tightening on his hold of Aito’s white locks; more than enough to scare the smaller into behaving while also sending a shiver of arousal up his spine. “What do you think you’re doing?”  
Any confidence Aito had vanished. “N-nothing.” He nervously stuttered out.  
“You were being naughty.” the older male bluntly stated, eyeing the hard length resting against his lover’s stomach. “What the fuck do you think you are, trying to take advantage of me and get yourself off while I sleep?” Aito gulped at this, eyes wide and pitiful as he simply stared back into the bright green eyes of his lover. “Do I need to put you back in your cage?”  
His heart dropped in his chest at the other male’s words. “N-no!” He pleaded. Sure, the cage was used for pleasure a lot- put on in the beginning of a scene but taken off towards the end so he could still cum and enjoy himself- but Kyota wasn’t beyond using the chastity device for punishment either. And when he punished, he punished long and hard; something that could last as long as he wanted, torturing Aito over a course of days until he was a pitiful, remorseful mess, sobbing, begging, and desperate for release. “Please Kyo-chan, a-anything but that..!”  
A sadistic smirk spread across the older male’s lips, his grip on Aito’s hair letting go as he instead stroked a hand down the side of his boyfriend’s face. “Fine. Get up.”  
He was confused, but that didn’t stop Aito from obeying, moving from between his lover’s legs. Kyota followed suit, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, feet resting on the floor. Aito sucked in a nervous yet excited breath, already knowing where this was going.  
“Over my lap.” The older male demanded, Aito listening a bit hesitantly. His knees rested on the floor, ass stuck up and out in the air as he leaned over his lover’s lap, cock pressing against one of his thighs. “You’re gonna count. Understood?” When the white haired boy nodded, he was met with the same painful grip on his hair, tugging his head back to make his neck strain.  
“Y-yes!” He choked out, eyes squeezed shut. His head dropped back down as Kyota released his grip, now smoothing his hand over the smaller boy’s supple ass.  
“Twenty. If you mess up the number or don’t count, I’m starting over.” And with that, Aito felt the first sharp slap. Yelping, he squirmed, trying to get away from his lover. “Well?” Kyota questioned, voice dangerous.  
“O-one!” the blue eyed boy quickly spoke.  
“Good boy.” Once again, the flesh of Kyota’s hand collided with his ass, sharp and hot. This time, he counted out immediately. Besides a few stutters, Aito did perfectly as told, counting each hit as it came, relief coming from the fact that Kyota’s hits were in quick succession. With each hit though, he was met with both the stinging pain and the teasing pleasure as he was sent thrusting forward by the force of Kyota’s hits, forcing him to grind against his lover’s thigh. By the thirteenth hit, he was sobbing, struggling to remember to count.  
“Four… fourteen!” He sobbed ass absolutely smarting as he tried to keep from grinding against the thigh in front of him.  
Kyota stopped in his hits to gently rub his hands over the abused flesh, squeezing occasionally to make his lover yelp between his crying. “Poor baby Aito, having to face his punishment like a big boy. But I have to do this, since you’re becoming such a filthy little slut that you decide to be naughty and suck me off in my sleep.” He mused, middle finger moving to dryly press against the young boy’s puckered asshole, though he didn’t push in. Aito continued to quietly sob, squirming in frustration. Kyota smirked. “Up.” He once again demanded, Aito sniffling and shakily getting to his feet. This time, the older male reached forward, hands grabbing Aito’s upper arms as he helped position the small boy how he wanted. Aito was not straddling one of the older male’s thighs, the other firmly sandwiching his own thigh to keep him trapped in place. He was closer to Kyota’s knee than the top of his thigh, leaning forward so his back was curved slightly, arms draped over his lover’s shoulders.  
The next hit came out of nowhere, ripping a scream from the younger male. As with the first hit, it took a few seconds before Aito could remember to count, sobbing out “fifteen.” the next five were spaced out, unpredictable, and harder than the first fifteen, sending Aito grinding painfully forward with each hit. When “twenty” finally fell from his lips, and was a painful, broken whine more than an articulated word.  
He sat sobbing, body trembling for several long minutes, Kyota doing nothing to comfort him, instead leaning back on his hands which were now placed firmly behind him on the bed. When Aito finally seemed to calm down enough, Kyota spoke. “Get up and lay on your back.” He instructed, voice still tired but not nearly as harsh. Once Aito was laying on his back, arms sprawled out above his head, legs shaking slightly and laying open, Kyota hovered over him, a pleased smirk on his face. “Did you learn your lesson?” He questioned, the white haired boy nodding. “Then I guess I need to give you a reward.” With that, he pressed his hard cock to Aito’s, one of his hands wrapping around both males’ erections and beginning to pump at a fast pace. Aito whined, thrusting up needily, the latter male groaning roughly as he took in every sound his desperate lover made by his touch. In no time at all, Aito was screaming out a moan as his orgasam washed over him, coating his stomach in cum. Pulling away and sitting up on his knees, Kyota continued to jack himself off, lips parted and eyes half lidded as he stroked himself to follow Aito’s orgasam, coating the spent boy’s face in his own thick cum.  
Absolutely exhausted, Aito closed his eyes, trying to let his breathing even out as he felt the weight on the bed shift as his lover laid beside him. Turning his head to the side, he cracked his eyes open, seeing the other male smiling lovingly and amused, reaching forward to swipe a thumb through the thick essence on his cheek, collecting the cum on his thumb before bringing it to his mouth, tongue lapping at his own bodily fluids.  
“You okay?” He softly asked, resting his hand back on the side of his lover’s head. When the white haired boy nodded, rolling onto his side, he simply pulled him closer. “How about we go back to sleep?”


	2. 2: Dirty Talk / Watersports

“God, that’s it Aito, such a good little boy,” Kyota’s words came out in a breathy groan. His hands were fisted in his sub’s hair, head tilted back against the couch but eyes still locked on the smaller male as he took in the site of Aito sucking his cock like an absolute pron star; the saller male was freely bobbing his head, eagerly taking every last inch of his lover’s cock with blissfully closed eyes that were brimming with tears from the strain of keeping his gag reflex under control so he could take the larger male into his throat. The boy currently on his knees looked absolutely stunning, greedily sucking cock and completely naked save for the thick black leather collar fit snuggly around his neck, a length of chain hanging down from the metal loop in the center, dangling down and smacking against his exposed body with each skilled bob of his head. “A-Aito, that’s enough.” The usually composed male couldn’t help the slight stutter to his voice as he commanded his lover to stop.   
The white haired male easily complied, seeming to know without any explanation what his dom had in mind. He leaned back on his calves, mouth open and tongue hanging out, staring expectantly up at Kyota. Standing from the couch, Kyota grasped his cock, holding it a few inches from his lover’s open mouth, sighing in relief as he let out a strong stream of piss.   
Aito didn’t even flinch as the warm liquid hit his face, eyes slipping shut as he moved so he could catch a good amount of the urine in his open and waiting mouth, tongue lapping frantically as he worked to to swallow whatever came into his mouth. For every drop of liquid that fell into his mouth though, two more flowed instead onto his flushed face and ran down his nude body, creating warm streams in their wake. Kyota let out a groan as he emptied his bladder; he knew how much the other male loved this and he would be damned to say he didn’t enjoy it just as much. So much though that he had no problem denying himself to go to the bathroom over the past several hours, instead drinking to fill himself further whenever he got the urge. As such, he spent almost a full minute pissing on his sub, relief washing over him in an orgasmic way. Once he was done, the all too familiar shiver ran up his spine and through his body, making him smile faintly, eyes slipping shut.   
Opening his eyes, he looked down at the white haired male. If he looked amazing before, he looked absolutely stunning now; the white hair that usually fell into his face wet and sticking to his pink hued skin, face wet and gleaming, yellow tinted drops of piss dripping down his chin, running down his neck and chest, panting slightly with mouth still open, eyes half lidded and pupils blown in absolute arousal, small hands pressed firmly to the floor in front of him in a decently sized puddle of his lover’s urine. And the cherry on top of the cake: his small cock completely hard, standing perfectly erect and curving up slightly to rest against his thin stomach, absolutely dripping with precum despite not yet having been touched.   
Crouching down to his lover’s height Kyota smiled warmly, running a hand through white locks. “God, you’re such a good little slut Aito.” he praised, taking note of the way the smaller male keened, hips thrusting up slightly in search of friction. “Dirty little boy, you like it when I praise you?”   
“Kyo-chan…” the smaller male whined, hips still trying to seek out the sensation he craved.   
Suddenly, Aito let out a yelp as he was roughly pushed to his back, pinned in place as Kyota grabbed either of his lithe wrists and held them to the floor, keeping his body up just enough that the smaller male couldn’t grind up against him, no matter how much he tried. “Such a dirty little slut. You look so cute like this though, Aito, pinned under me, completely helpless. The piss all over your filthy little body is a nice touch too.” Kyota’s eyes were narrowed as he spoke, cyan locked on chartreuse with burning intensity. In one swift motion, Kyota had both of Aito’s hands pinned above his head, firmly held in place by a single hand and the other, now freed one, began teasingly running down the trapped boy’s piss soaked chest, making him squirm. “Such a sensitive sluttly little body… You can’t even imagine all the filthy, awful things I wanna do to you Aito. Should I tell you? Or should I leave my little boy anxiously waiting to see what I do?”  
“P-please K-Kyo-chan…” Aito begged, hips working on their own to try to find relief.   
His hand now pressing firmly down on Aito’s upper thigh to keep him still, Kyota chuckled. “Well when you’re a bad little boy like this, I wanna make you suffer. I wanna tie you up so you can’t move and drive you absolutely crazy. Put you in your cage so you can’t touch yourself or grind against anything like the filthy dog you are, put a gag in your pretty mouth so you can’t even beg me. Maybe put in a vibrating buttplug in your cute little ass and leave you like that for hours until you’re sobbing and all you can think about is how much you want me to fuck you like a cheap whore on a street corner.” Aito’s body was now trembling with the exertion he was putting in to control his body, not letting himself helplessly grind. “But,” Kyota leaned closer, lips only mere inches from the smaller boy’s parted lips. “When you behave yourself, all I wanna do it show you how good you’re being and how much I absolutely and completely adore you. I wanna leave marks all over your pale little body, cover your neck with hickeys so that everyone knows you belong to me, so they know that my pretty little boy is a complete slut for me and me alone. I wanna take you from behind and fuck you good and hard, over and over again until you’re overstimulated and crying. Does that sound good baby boy?” When he was met with only a nod, Kyota tightened his grip on his lover’s wrists to a bruising strength. “Use your words baby.” He cooed.  
“Y-yes!” Aito was tearing up at this point, struggling to keep enough composure to keep still. “P-please Kyota, I-I need to… need to cum…”   
“Well when you ask so nicely, how can I say no?” Kyota smiled, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Aito’s nose. Releasing his wrists, Kyota sat back on his calves, glad to see that Aito stayed sprawled out on his back, hands still above his head and clawing at the ground, trying desperately to search for purchase on the hard linoleum floor. Running his fingers through the messy puddle on the floor, Kyota smirked, bringing two now wet fingers to his lover’s hole, pushing them in one go. Whining above him, Aito squirmed, tightening around the sudden intrusion. Without giving him any time to adjust, Kyota started thrusting his fingers at a brutal pace, ripping screams from his younger lover. “You like when I treat you rough like this? Like you’re just a toy for me to use?” He questioned, loving the pained yet pleased expression on Aito’s face, the desperate whines leaving his throat, teeth clenched and eyes squeezed shut. Once Aito looked less pained and more pleased, Kyota slowed his motions, still thrusting his fingers deeply, but much more carefully. This ripped a different sound from Aito; frustrated and needy. Slipping in a third finger, Kyota spoke.”Or do you like it better when I do this?”   
“K-Kyota… Kyo-chan… please… y-your cock… oh god please…” Aito clenching around his fingers, and that was more than enough to make Kyota pull the digits out, spitting on his hand and slicking his cock before pressing the head against Aito’s quivering hole, bottoming out in one slow thrust. The moan that filled the room resonating in his ears, Kyota began thrusting, groaning as he adjusted to the intense wet heat that was his beautiful Aito.   
“Fuck, I always forget just how damn good you feel, Aito.” He commented, voice husky as he moved one of Aito’s thin legs to drape over his shoulder, followed by the other. With the new angle, he was hitting the small boy’s prostate within a few experimental thrusts. As the white haired male let out moan after scream after moan, he thrusted harder, faster. “Every sound you make goes straight to my cock, you know that? You feel so good around me, absolutely perfect.”  
“Kyo-cha-! G-gonna…” cutting himself off with a high pitched moan, Aito threw his head bed, smacking against the floor as he sobbed out a desperate cry.   
“Already gonna cum, you little whore?” Kyota smirked, one hand moving to grip the young boy’s cock, sparking another cry. “What a dirty little boy…” Stroking a few times to match his thrusts, KYota focused on the head, circling his finger along the slit, knowing just what would make Aito lose it. Without warning, Aito was screaming, spilling his cum and tightening impossibly around Kyota.   
The dark haired male released his lover’s cock, putting all his focus into thrusting into the tight heat, obscene words spilling from him with each movement until finally, with Aito sobbing under him, he was filling the white haired boy to the brim with semen, pulling out to watch the translucent white liquid spill out from his abused hole before pulling the boy to his chest, wrapping his arms around him as they both came down from their shared highs.


End file.
